


We Found Love Right Where We Are

by lovelyair



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyair/pseuds/lovelyair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camsten during Christmas time<br/>Songfic-Thinking out loud-Ed Sheeran</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Found Love Right Where We Are

_And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_   
_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_   
_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_   
_Maybe just the touch of a hand_   
_Well, me - I fall in love with you every single day_   
_And I just wanna tell you I am_

"Why are we out here?" Kirsten asked as she pulled the scarf around her neck tighter. The cold, snowy air biting at her cheeks as they walked through the quiet park.   
"I just thought it would be nice to get away from my family for a bit." Cameron had been tense all day and at first she had thought it was because they had traveled all the way to New York to spend Christmas with his family, but they had already been there for almost a week. He still held his shoulders tightly though, even when they weren't being blasted by the cold winter air of the East coast.   
"I think you _needed_ to get away from your family for a bit." She glanced over at him. His rosy cheeks moving up as his face shrugged.   
"Why did you suggest we come and visit your family if you can't stand to be in the same room as them for more than a few minutes?" She continued.   
  
Kirsten Clark studied. She studied everyone and everything all of the time. Gauging reactions to figure out which emotion she would need to harness for the moment. But something about tonight threw her off. She couldn't pin him down. Couldn't read his face. It was a rare moment in their relationship and she wasn't sure she was to keen on it.   
"Because," he sighed as the snow crunched under their feet, "it's Christmas. You know how my family feels about the holidays."  
"But your grandmother is Jewish. Hanukkah ended weeks ago."   
His head snapped in her direction, "Jew-ish. There's a difference."  
A smile broke across her face, pulling at her dry lips and stung her frozen cheeks.   
"Oh really?"

Cameron pulled his sleeve back to look at his watch. It was approaching two am, and that was just a bit late for him. It was easy enough for someone who couldn't recognize time, but she had gotten better over the past few years. She looked over at him, "ready to go back to the townhouse?" She asked, a yawn beginning to break her.   
"One thing first, Stretch." He smiled. Taking her hand and guiding her through the snowy encrusted path to a spot in the park away from the main trail. The intimacy of the moment wasn't lost on her and she looked around. She could see a small pond reflecting the lighted trees that surrounded them. The snow built high next to the park bench that he had led them to. It didn't look like anyone had been in this spot in a while. It was untouched by the traffic from the main path through the park. "What are we-"  
"Shhhhh." He put a finger up to his lips, cutting off her sentence.   
She sighed and folded her arms across her chest as she watched him pace back and forth in front of the pond. The crunching snow breaking the silence as he walked.   
After a few minutes he looked over to the bench and smiled, "when I was younger, I would come here. It was about the only time I could get away from my parents hovering over me, or having the nanny hover over me." He took a step towards the bench, never breaking his eyes from it, as if it entranced him. "I came here almost everyday, rain, sun, snow, wind. No matter what, I would bring a book and I would just sit here and I wouldn't worry about my parents always worrying, my sister always being the best, or…" he cut off and put his hand on his heart. His eyes snapping up at her. "I've never brought anyone here before. Until tonight."   
A small smile fell across her face, " _thank you_." It was all she said in that moment. It was all she needed to say, and they both knew it.

He was over to her in a moment. His heart thumping out of his chest. All of the memories of the past three years suddenly swept over him. He could feel the tightness in his throat and he wasn't sure if any words could actually fall from his lips.   
She must have known, of course she knew, because she brought a hand up to his face. "Cameron, are you okay?" She asked, concern furrowing her brows.   
He gulped, nodding, "Yeah, Stretch. Just…tonight." He looked up around them, the heavy clouds were about to drop snow at any moment and the brisk wind was pulling their faces tighter. Whipping around their glossed over eyes and frozen noses.   
She brought her hand down and grabbed his, "then let's go home."

_'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_   
_And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_   
_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_   
_Maybe it's all part of a plan_

  
Her hand pulled his but he stopped her. The inertia of the movement pulled her back into him. She spun on her heel, pulling her jacket tighter.   
"Kirsten."   
There were few moments that Kirsten Clark could remember him being this serious. It worried her and she felt the panic of losing him all of those years ago back in the lab once again. Hearing the flat line of the machine as it ripped through the silent room.   
What if this was it? What if he was about to end what they had, right here?  
Her hand found his heart at once, she couldn't feel it underneath all of the layers he was wearing, but the comfort it brought her was enough to pacify her for the moment.   
"When did you realize you loved me?" He asked, his eyes coming up to meet hers.   
"What?"  
"Because," he took a deep breathe, "for me, it was when you called me a 'nobody' in Zuber's office."   
Her head cocked to the side, "what?"  
He reached for her hand, pulling it into his, "I knew in that moment that I didn't want to be a 'nobody' to you. I would always want to be a 'somebody'. Just like you are to me."  
"Cameron.…" She trailed off, unsure what direction he was going in.  
"Do you realize that I watch your brain every time you're in a stitch?" He asked, smiling.   
She nodded, her eyes watching him as if he were a crazy man, "it's your job…to watch my brain."  
"When we first started stitching in to you, only certain parts of your brain would light up. It was fascinating to watch and I always wondered why other parts would stay completely dormant."   
She knew he was dumbing this down for her and she appreciated it. She took a step towards him expecting him to meet her with another step, but he didn't. She could feel the confusion sweep over her face.   
"and then, with each stitch, a few areas that were once quiet would start to flicker. But it would only happen when I was calling out a 'go-no-go' to induce the stitch. At first, I didn't think anything of it."  
He backed away from her, letting go of her hand. "I've been watching your brain for the past three years, watching one spot in particular."  
He looked down, rubbing his lips together, before bringing his eyes up to meet her. "You light up like a Christmas tree now."   
  
She didn't understand.  
"I don't understand." she said, cocking her head to the side.   
"After I woke up two years ago, I was afraid that you didn't really love me. That it was just residual emotion or a side effect from all of the stitching or…." he threw up his hands, "I don't know… but I doubted you the first time you told me you loved me." He took a deep breath.   
"but the brain doesn't lie. And when I saw your brain light up that first time, I knew it. That's when I realized you really loved me."  
She sighed and approached him once more. "Is that what 'this'," she signaled around them, "is? Is it to talk to me about my brain, because I can usually deal with that, but it's cold and I want to go home."   
He reached in to his jacket pocket and removed a small square box. The warm velvet caressing his frozen fingertips.   
He looked up at her and could see the realization as it hit her.  
"Cameronnnnnn." she drowned out.  
He smiled, biting the center of his lower lip, "it's amazing how people fall in love. One minute, your dormant and you hope to stay hidden forever because feeling would just be something that you don't want to deal with." He opened the box, revealing a simple rose gold band. Flecks of pink shown in the light reflecting off the trees.   
"And the next," he pulled himself down on to one knee, "the next, you're lit up like a Christmas tree. And you're in a park at two am and someone you love is asking you something _very_ important."

_So honey now_   
_Take me into your loving arms_   
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_   
_Place your head on my beating heart_   
_I'm thinking out loud_   
_Maybe we found love right where we are_

"Kirsten Jaqueline Stinger Clark, will you…"  
"Stop." She put her hand up to his mouth, silencing him.   
His knee crunched in to the snow and he nearly toppled over, but she rested her other hand on his shoulder and it seemed to balance him.   
  
"Halloween." She said simply.   
His eyebrows rose, the ring still perched out in between his hands. "hmm?"  
"Our first Halloween. When I thought I was being chased by a ghost." She cocked her head and rose her own eyebrows.   
"You stayed with me. When I was scared. No one had ever done that for me. That's when I knew. When I realized that I loved you."  
He stood, and she brought down her hand from his mouth. The cognizance of the moment coming over him as he brought her in to a hug.   
"Sometimes I forget that you probably would have given anything to have a hovering family like I did." He said into her shoulder.   
He felt her sigh in to him as she rested against him. They seemed to stay like that for a while, and when she felt her eyes begin to droop, she pulled back from him.   
"I love you, Kirsten." He said as he spun the box back and forth in between his fingers. "I know that with what happened to you when you were younger…I didn't stop to think that maybe you wouldn't want this." He signaled to the box, shaking his head.   
"But we aren't your parents." She sighed, looking up, "and we aren't my parents." She looked back down to meet his eyes, "we're us. And I think that counts for something. So yes. I will marry you." She smiled.

He slowly opened the top of the box, pulling the ring out, as she brought her hand out in front of her. The simple movement of it sliding on, sent something between a gasp and a chuckle escape from him. A single tear sliding down his cheek.   
  
She brought herself over to him, locking their fingers together. Letting the wind sweep them up. She could remember something Ed would say to her when she was younger, and she wished he were here to say it to her now. Because as much as Kirsten Clark was always asking questions, she knew this had answered one that she had asked many years ago.   
  
_"People fall in love in mysterious ways, Kirsten. It's all part of a plan."_


End file.
